


Hands-on

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Plug, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mentions of Retifism, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what's going on here. The King doesn't, but we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-on

Why was it always the Wrangler? Actually- the King knew the answer to that. It had to be the Wrangler because she never came by the School of Impersonation anymore, so he had the boys on strict orders to tell him the second they saw her. And of course they saw her en route to the Wrangler, because James Garret was the whole problem, wasn’t he?

Well, no more. Damn that slime ball, and damn the Wrangler, and damn Erin Holt, perched on a bar stool with legs too short to touch the footrest and a rifle almost long enough to touch the floor... Damn. There she was.

And of course, Garret wasn’t far, wiping glasses, trying to look busy. He smiled when he saw the King come in, a little awkwardly. “Always a pleasure, King.”

“I’m sure it is.” he replied with as little venom as he could muster, slipping onto the stool next to the Courier. Rex growled, but he knew it was only because she was wearing that Old World hat.

She glanced up from her book, something on mechanics, and smiled pleasantly. “Mr. King. It’s great to see you.”

He inhaled, long, and exhaled sharply. “Where the hell have you been?”

She shrugged lightly. “Around.” She made it sound less evasive than it was.

“Around Freeside?”

“Often, yes.” She folded the corner of a page. He had her full attention- finally.

“Why haven’t you come to visit?”

Another shrug, gentle, feminine. “You’re a busy man, King. If you have more work for me, I’m sure I’ll hear about it, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Work? Is that the only reason you come to see me?”

“No, of course not.” she replied eloquently, tense. She closed the book, and set a little plastic something on top. “That’s the only excuse I have to see you.”

She didn’t shy from eye contact, and that’s one of the things he loved about her. James was finished with the glasses, trying to pretend he wasn’t listening (and doing a piss-poor job, tapping his foot that irritably); what was up with him today? “You think you need an excuse?”

James started whistling, and that was more obnoxious than he ever was, usually a slippery man, here then gone with announcements. The Courier nimbly turned down the dial on that piece of plastic and tossed a few caps on the bar. “Could I get another Sunset?”

He seemed ecstatic to have something to do, snatched the bottlecaps, and disappeared into the back room with a hasty “Coming right up!”

She stroked the little plastic casing idly, probably some scrap- the reason she was reading the book, trying to figure out what it did, get it to work. “Yes. I do think I need an excuse.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

A contemplative tilt of her head. “Pacer, probably. You’re friendly and all, but you’re an important guy with important things to do.”

“You’re an important gal.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. It’s just some stigmata, y’know, I had to pay 500 caps to meet you and I don’t want to waste your time.” She picked up the piece of plastic- one rubber button, a small antenna, and a dial, it looked like a remote- and flicked the dial up a couple notches. From the back, the King heard glass shatter, and Garret curse.

“Did you drop another!? What is wrong with you today!?” Francine snapped, disappearing into the back. “Just get this one out to the customer without ruining it. Think you can handle that?”

“Y-yes, I can handle that. I’m just having a hard day, is all...”

Erin snickered as James pushed open the door, and smacked the bottle on the bar in front of her. “...Aren’t you gonna open it?” He smiled facetiously, huffed, and walked to the end of the bar for the bottle opener. James hobbled back over and set her sarsaparilla on the bar, and leaned heavily on his hands. “Thank you. Could we get a little privacy, James?”

He glared at her. “Oh, _sure!_ Don’t let me keep you!”

“Hey, be nice to the little lady. She’s an honorary King.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him all the same. “Besides, when’s the last time you went on break?” she said, toying with the dial- up, then way down.

His eyes went wide. “Are you serious?” A glance to the King. “I mean, uh, yeah, it’s been... a while... I’llberightback!”

She smiled, and watched him scurry off. “Anyway, King, I want to make sure you understand the arrangement here. We’re not exclusive.”

His uneven grin faltered a bit. She was never jealous of the groupies, he shouldn’t be jealous of her business associate, or whatever was going on with them. The smile returned. “Yeah, I get it. You’re not an exclusive kinda gal.”

She smiled lightly. “Great. I’ll drop by the School later, okay?”

With a chuckle, he rose from the stool. “Sure thing.”

She turned the dial all the way up- he still didn’t know what it was- and put a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him- quick, reassurance. He smiled, and whistled for Rex to follow him as he walked out. Erin watched him go (he had a great ass) and pressed the button on the remote, starting on her fresh bottle of Sunset.

James appeared shortly, a little frazzled, but smiling, and went to work wiping down the bar. When he got to the Courier’s spot, he leaned in close. “You’re going to kill me.”

She flashed the remote to him before tucking it in her pocket. “Is there a better way to die?”

“Not that I’ve found.” he replied, glanced at the casino patrons, and pecked her on the lips, quick. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me some other time.” she retorted with a grin. “My boots are filthy.”


End file.
